


dolorem in mortis

by calarinanis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Angst, Blood and Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Lesbian Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Lesbian Marlene McKinnon, POV Bellatrix Black Lestrange, POV Marlene McKinnon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calarinanis/pseuds/calarinanis
Summary: Marlene McKinnon always knew Bellatrix Lestrange would come to kill her one day. Today was that day.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Marlene McKinnon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Gay Pride Month





	dolorem in mortis

Screams. 

Marlene could hear nothing except for the screams of her mum, her dad and her two younger brothers echoing through the house as she stood in front of the murderer without flinching. She longed to block out the sound but she wouldn’t give Bellatrix the pleasure of seeing her so pathetic in her final moments. And, she knew that she would not survive. She had sent a patronus to the Order but it was too late, she could feel her veins sear with pain and she smelt the blood dripping from her limbs. 

“Little Marlene, my sweet darling.” Bellatrix circled her, wand held firmly towards her, with a glint in those gorgeous black eyes. 

“Hello, Bellatrix.” Her voice was low and raspy as she forced the words out of her throat, the agony almost unbearable after the torture inflicted by Travers. “Come to kill me at last?”

Bellatrix let out a laugh, half mad and all wild. “Oh darling, better me than anyone else.” She twirled her wand and green sparks flew out, neatly dancing around Marlene like a cage. “We both knew this had to happen.”

“Of course.” She inclined her head as she felt dizziness swamp her body. “Wouldn’t want to be associated with another blood-traitor, your House already has enough problems.” She attempted a smirk but it was more akin to a grimace. 

“Baby bitch.” Bellatrix threw red sparks, burning that ivory skin she had once caressed. 

“Now you’re just toying with me.” Marlene panted as she tried to dodge them. Her once beautiful wand had been burnt to a crisp, the ashes scattered across the floor. “Kill me and be done with it.” She paused for a moment. “Oh, I forgot that now you like to play with your victims. ”

“What’s the point of a quick death?” Bellatrix advanced and held her wand under Marlene’s chin, the scent of cinnamon so fragrant on her neck. “It’s not as pleasurable.”

“So, that’s why you chopped up poor Benjy Fenwick into pieces? A good and decent man whose wife was expecting and you killed him, Bellatrix.” Anger mounted in her body for all the deaths she had witnessed. “We haven’t even been able to recover all of his body yet.” Her eyes began to sting with the salt of her tears. 

Marlene was keenly aware of Bellatrix’s body pressed up against her. Once upon a time, Marlene had held that soft body in her arms but now she couldn’t reconcile it with the one in front of her. It was a warrior’s body now, hard and thin, ravaged with scars. Even the Bellatrix standing in front of her was a different woman from the one she once knew, her deep eyes held menace and her hair was wild. She had always known Bellatrix’s view on pureblood supremacy yet that had not mattered when they threw themselves at each other with lust running through their veins. It had not mattered when they lay in bed in the mornings after, bickering about the world, and allowing their walls to slip away. 

It mattered now.

“Boo-hoo, a blood-traitor died.” Her voice held a singsong quality with a mania that terrified Marlene. “It was rather pathetic anyway, he was on the floor begging for mercy. Crying as we took limb after limb, his useless blood spilling out over his fine carpets. He deserved to die.” She narrowed her eyes at Marlene, daring her to speak another word. “Are you going to beg, little Marley?”

Marlene looked her directly in the eye. “I won’t give you that pleasure.” She tried to headbutt Bellatrix but she could feel her strength fading so she missed as her head fell lankly to the side.

“Baby’s got some fight left.” Bellatrix taunted as she tilted Marlene’s head back to face her. 

Then, she kissed her. 

Surprise shot through Marlene’s body along with revulsion and hate even if those plump lips felt so good against her own. She tried to wriggle away but despite herself, she could not bring herself to move. Heat began to inflame her body as Bellatrix showed no signs of breaking away, her hands exploring further and further down Marlene’s broken body. Marlene bit down on Bellatrix’s lip, tasting blood, and pushed her away with as much effort as she could muster.

“Didn’t like it?” Bellatrix cackled. 

Slap! Marlene felt her head move as Bellatrix’s palm connected with it and heard the crunch of her jaw, she was sure something was broken. Blood began to pool in her mouth, its heat and salt causing her to retch. She attempted to spit some of it out. “Isn’t kissing a blood-traitor against your beliefs?” Her voice was muffled by all the blood in her mouth though she tried for an arrogant air. 

“Little baby, I’m just making the most of you.” Her eyes were lit up with some deranged mixture of lust and hatred and pure madness. “But, you’re right. I can’t have you spoiling my name as a Black.” Her tone shifted, deeper and more dangerous, as she inched closer. 

“I thought your name was Lestrange now?” Despite the agony racing through her veins, Marlene was not letting her have the last word. She didn’t get to win. 

“I’m the only true Black heir, the blood of my forefathers runs within these veins.” Bellatrix aimed her wand up at Marlene’s face, exhilaration soaring through her body. “Say goodbye, Marlene.”

Marlene spat at her, a final act of defiance. Bellatrix’s once beautiful face was now marred by blood. “Never!”

“Avada Kedavra!” Bellatrix slashed her wand at Marlene, the ominous green light flooding the room. The body in front of her crumpled to the floor, a shell without Marlene’s caustic words and knowing smirks. 

Leaning down, she brushed away the hair now clumping against the blood on Marlene’s ashen face and stared for a moment. They could never have been happy. She kissed the corpse, Marlene’s lips still warm and smeared with blood, then stood up unsteadily with victory roaring through her veins. One final glance at that beautiful face with now glassy blue eyes and a grey tinge before she turned to walk away. There was nothing left now. She felt the stickiness of blood upon her cheek but didn’t wipe it away, it was the last bit of Marlene that she could savour. 

Silence was all that was left. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
